<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E si sfarda la negghia by Grigoriweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052553">E si sfarda la negghia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley'>Grigoriweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confrontations, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, la gita a tindari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La scenata del trasferimento-a parti inverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimì Augello/Salvo Montalbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E si sfarda la negghia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ci siamo messi d’accordo che la domanda di trasferimento l’avrei fatta io.”</p>
<p>
ù</p>
<p>Mimì aveva pronunciato quelle parole a voce bassa, quasi in un sussurro, con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. Sembrava quasi che si vergognasse, che si sentisse impacciato in qualche modo per quello che aveva appena detto. </p>
<p>Proprio lui, che impacciato non lo era stato mai (neanche in quei momenti in cui forse sarebbe stato opportuno esserlo.) </p>
<p>Subito dopo, era uscito dall’ufficio senza aggiungere un’altra parola: il suo superiore l’aveva immediatamente mandato a farsi catafottere dopo quel discorso. Salvo l’aveva osservato bene: testa bassa, spalle strette e mani giunte, sembrava preciso ‘ntifico uno che stava facendo ammissione di colpa. </p>
<p>E forse un po’ era vero, pensò il commissario. D’altronde, si disse Salvo, Mimì stava veramente comportandosi da stronzo. Chi minchia era quell’idiota (Montalbano dovette costringersi per non utilizzare epiteti più pesanti che di sicuro non si addicevano ad un rispettabile rappresentante dello Stato come lui) che accettava di farsi trasferire in un ufficio di chissà quale paesino sperduto a chissà quanti chilometri di distanza dalla sua terra solo per seguire la fidanzata? </p>
<p>“Tu” gli ricordò subito una vocina dentro la sua testa. Che sembrava divertirsi molto a farlo nesciri pazzo mettendogli in testa pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto avere o facendogli avere ripensamenti su decisioni su cui non avrebbe dovuto avere nessun dubbio. “Forse tu ormai non te ne ricordi, d’altronde hai raggiunta una certa età” continuò la vocetta stridula, facendogli abbugghiare doppiamente il nervoso, “ma anni or sono avevi deciso anche tu di andartene a Boccadasse per seguire Livia”. </p>
<p>Salvo si mise un attimo a riflettere su questi pensieri. Era stato davvero sul punto di fare una minchiata simile? A pensarci adesso, gli sembrava semplicemente assurdo il pensiero di essere stato pronto a mollare la Sicilia, il mare, il buon cibo, -Mimì- per andare appresso a una donna. Donna che sicuramente amava, ma per cui non valeva la pensa rinunciare a tutto quello che aveva lì dove era sempre stato. </p>
<p>Decise di continuare la conversazione con la vocina; era sicuro che si sarebbe innervosito assai, ma aveva ormai la curiosità di vedere come andava a finire. </p>
<p>E così le rispose. “Hai ragione, avevo pensato di andarmene. Ma poi non l’ho fatto. È questo che conta no?” </p>
<p>“Eh no, caro Montalbano, non è così semplice. Vorresti svignartela, vorresti scaricare la responsabilità su qualcos’altro, ma non funziona così. Vero è che alla fine non hai seguito il tuo iniziale proposito di andare via dalla Sicilia, ma eri pronto a farlo. O quantomeno, pensavi di esserlo e ti sei convinto che desideravi fare il grande passo. Eri innamorato di Livia (curioso, si disse Salvo, che quella fastidiosa vocina parlasse al passato quando si riferiva al suo amore per Livia) e volevi trascorrere più tempo con lei. Mimì vorrebbe semplicemente fare lo stesso. Puoi biasimarlo se vuole trascorrere le giornate con la persona che ama?” </p>
<p>“Matri santa, che camurria” pemsò Salvo alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando.</p>
<p> Erano tutte minchiate. Vero era: lui anni prima aveva fatto domanda di trasferimento (dopo svariate insistenze da parte di Livia e infinite discussioni che spesso si erano trasformate in litigi che si protraevano per giorni), ma alla fin fine tutto si era risolto in un nulla di fatto. E lui, sinceramente, ne era stato più che felice. Per Mimì sarebbe stato lo stesso? Se lo chiese, non gli piacque tanto la risposta che si diede. Per lui era stato un sollievo non doversi trasferire: era fatto così, era abitudinario, attaccato alla sua terra in maniera quasi morbosa…I grandi cambiamenti, a lui, gli facevano venire l’orticaria. </p>
<p>Mimì invece era diverso. Più aperto, estroverso, di larghe vedute; a lui avrebbe sicuramente fatto piacere cambiare città, vedere gente nuova, respirare aria diversa. E di sicuro non ci avrebbe messo niente ad ambientarsi nel nuovo commissariato: avrebbe subito conquistato tutti con la sua ironia. Si sarebbe facilmente scordato di quel suo superiore scassaminchia e scorbutico con cui aveva collaborato in Sicilia…Forse ne avrebbe addirittura parlato male con i suoi nuovi colleghi, tutti precisini e impeccabili, fino a quando anche lui non si sarebbe trasformato definitivamente in uno di loro. </p>
<p>E allora, addio per sempre Mimì.</p>
<p> A Salvo cosa sarebbe rimasto? Certo, avrebbe ancora avuto i restanti membri della sua squadra di Vigata: a parte qualcuno (ogni riferimento a Catarella era puramente casuale) erano tutti moto capaci ed efficienti e durante gli anni di servizio aveva imparato a volere bene ad ognuno di loro. Ma sapeva benissimo che il commissariato non sarebbe stato mai lo stesso senza Mimì. Mimì era indispensabile per tutta la squadra, e anche –e soprattutto- per lui. </p>
<p> Si bilanciavano in modo perfetto: quando Mimì era troppo avventato o saltava a conclusioni affrettate, Salvo lo faceva ritornare sulla via della logica, gli insinuava dei dubbi, per farlo infine arrivare all’ipotesi corretta. E viceversa, quando Salvo si comportava in modo troppo burbero, c’era il suo vice al suo fianco che lo spingeva a tirare fuori un lato più malleabile. A parte il coraggio e l’efficienza nel lavoro, non c’era molto che avessero in comune nella sfera privata; ma erano proprio le loro differenze che avevano fatto sì che il loro rapporto fosse così duraturo e profondo. </p>
<p>Il commissario ripensò alle parole che il vice gli aveva detto poco prima e fu investito da un senso di nausea. Si stava avvicinando l’ora di pranzo ma gli era passato l’appetito. </p>
<p> Minchia, quando gli passava la fame così, voleva dire che era cosa grave assai. </p>
<p>Uscì dal commissariato, dopo aver raccomandato a Fazio di non cercarlo assolutamente a casa fino all’indomani mattina: mentre andava via, vide che la porta dell’ufficio di Mimì era socchiusa, il suo vice guardava verso di lui. Tirò dritto senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Quando arrivò a casa, staccò il telefono. Si accese una sigaretta e si sedette nella verandina a guardare il mare. Stette così tutto il pomeriggio, con lo sguardo fisso su quell’acqua scura e agitata che aveva perso la sua tipica sfumatura cristallina e che sembrava riflettere esattamente la tempesta che in quel momento era montata dentro di lui. Arrivò l’ora di cena, provò a mangiare qualcosa; ma nulla, la bocca dello stomaco gli si era completamente antuppata. Si accese un’altra sigaretta, prese un bicchiere e una bottiglia di whisky, riempì il bicchiere fino all’orlo e se lo scolò tutto d’un fiato. </p>
<p>Si ricordò che aveva fatto la stessa identica cosa anni prima, quando era stato il suo turno di parlare di trasferimenti. Si ricordò, in particolare, la faccia distrutta –sì, distrutta era la parola corretta- del suo vice quella volta. </p>
<p> Si buttò sul letto, sperando che l’alcol gli facesse scordare tutta la brutta facenna di Mimì e gli conciliasse il sonno, ma non ebbe risultati. Manco a dirsi, passò una nottata d’inferno. </p>
<p>

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


</p>
<p>L’indomani mattina, potevano essere le otto, sentì tuppuliare alla sua porta. Visto che non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, aveva passato la nottata steso sul letto a fissare il soffitto, santianno a bassa voce; nelle mattinate, essendosi scassato i cabbasisi di non fare nulla, si era alzato e aveva preso dalla libreria uno dei suoi romanzi preferiti, anche se naturalmente non aveva la mente abbastanza lucida da riuscire a capire ciò che stava leggendo. </p>
<p>Posò il libro sul comodino e stette in ascolto. Tuppiarono di nuovo, questa volta con più convinzione. Sapeva che non poteva essere Fazio: ogni volta che gli dava un ordine (e anche quando non glielo dava) l’ispettore faceva sempre ciò che il commissario desiderava. Non sbagliava mai, Fazio: era un uomo leale e un poliziotto estremamente in gamba, così tanto che a volte sorprendeva lo stesso Salvo. E sapeva anche che nessun altro degli uomini della sua squadra, essendo stati avvertiti tempestivamente da Fazio, si sarebbe presentato a casa sua quando aveva chiesto di non essere disturbato. </p>
<p>Quindi rimaneva solo una persona. Qualcuno che, nonostante la differenza di grado, il commissario aveva imparato a considerare suo pari e che quindi si riteneva esente dai suoi ordini. </p>
<p>Non poteva essere che quel minchione di Mimì. </p>
<p>Santiò, rimase fermo sul letto. Non aveva nessuna gana di parlarci adesso…Anzi, aveva solamente gana di spaccargli la faccia con un pugno. </p>
<p>Mimì continuava a tuppuliare; aveva anche iniziato a chiamare a gran voce il commissario: “Salvo, apri! Lo so che sei qua, non me ne vado fino a quando non mi apri!” Salvo alzò gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta. </p>
<p>Si decise ad aprire. “Chi buoi a quest’ora? Sei venuto a comunicarmi qualche altra bella notizia? Perché sé è così puoi benissimo girare i tacchi e andare a farti fottere.” </p>
<p>Era molto simpatico, il commissario, di prima mattina. </p>
<p> Mimì sospirò; era abituato a queste uscite del suo superiore e negli anni aveva imparato a non pigliarsela troppo. (Non sempre ci riusciva, però.) </p>
<p>“Salvo, per cortesia. Possiamo parlarne civilmente, come due adulti? Mi pare che l’età tu ce l’abbia.” </p>
<p>“Bedda matri! Non mi venire a fare battute simpatiche, Mimì, perché quant’è vero Dio potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni.”</p>
<p> Mimì capì, dal tono del commissario, che stava parlando sul serio. Allora decise di non babbiare più, di parlargli a cuore aperto: “Salvo, per cortesia, ascoltami. Lo so, sei arrabbiato, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima-“ </p>
<p>“Ma certo che me lo dovevi dire prima, Mimì! Anzi, non me lo dovevi dire proprio perché non lo dovevi fare proprio! Te ne rendi conto che stai facendo una minchiata bella e buona, sì?” Il commissario era diventato rosso in volto. </p>
<p>“Salvo, però aspetta un minuto-“</p>
<p> “Ma che devo aspettare? Che devo aspettare? Cioè tu dall’oggi al domani mi vieni a dire che ti trasferisci perché ti devi sposare con una che conosci da quanto? Due mesi? E lasci tutta la squadra, colleghi con i quali hai costruito un rapporto e che ormai sono abituati a lavorare con te, per seguire a una che conosci a malapena!” </p>
<p>Si rese conto che forse ci stava andando giù un po’ pesante, ma questo era. Se serviva a far rinsavire Mimì e a farlo restare qua con lui, allora andava bene. </p>
<p>Il volto del suo vice aveva raggiunto la stessa colorazione di quello del commissario. “Salvo ma come ti permetti? Ma che stai dicendo? Tu lo sai che io ho grandissimo rispetto per tutti i ragazzi della squadra e che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto un sacco lasciarli! Così come mi sarebbe dispiaciuto un sacco lasciare te, e tu lo sai benissimo!” </p>
<p>“Ti sarebbe dispiaciuto così tanto che manco me lo volevi dire che ti trasferisci, pensa un po’!” </p>
<p>“Vabbè, Salvo, tanto hai sempre ragione tu, non si può discutere! E comunque fare sta discussione ora è inutile” </p>
<p>“Che significa inutile?” </p>
<p>“Sì. Perché ho cambiato idea. Era questo che ero venuto a dirti, se mi avessi lasciato parlare all’inizio.” </p>
<p>“Mimì, non ti sto capendo.” </p>
<p>“Non mi trasferisco più, Salvo.” </p>
<p>Di colpo il commissario si sentì rinvigorito, come se avesse perso vent’anni tutti in una volta. Aveva sentito bene? Era lui che aveva le allucinazioni oppure il suo vice aveva proprio detto le seguenti parole “non mi trasferisco più”? Si sentì girare la testa. </p>
<p>Guardò Mimì, che lo stava guardando a metà tra il preoccupato e il sollevato, non capendo bene la reazione del commissario. </p>
<p> Quest’ultimo ricorse all’ironia per mascherare di fronte all’amico la sua enorme gioia: “Ah. E come mai hai fatto questa bella pensata ora? E’ tornato Astolfo dalla luna e ti ha restituito il senno?”</p>
<p> Fu il turno di Mimì di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “No, nessun Astolfo. Ho semplicemente capito che, come hai detto molto chiaramente tu, stavo facendo una minchiata.” </p>
<p>“Ci sei arrivato alla fine.” </p>
<p>“Sì. E se proprio lo vuoi sapere, ho cambiato idea grazie a te.” </p>
<p>“Ah sì? Questa la voglio proprio sentire.” </p>
<p>“Mi sono ricordato di quando anni fa fosti tu a dirmi che avevi chiesto il trasferimento per andare a vivere con Livia a Boccadasse. Te la ricordi quella serata?” </p>
<p>Certo che se la ricordava- era stampata a fuoco nella sua memoria, non l’avrebbe scordata mai. “Sì che mi ricordo.” </p>
<p>“Ecco. Ho pensato a come mi sono sentito io quella volta; alla tristezza che mi ha assalito quella sera al pensiero di non lavorare più con te, di non esserti più amico. Non mi vergogno a confessartelo, Salvo: ero distrutto. Non potevo credere che tu volessi rinunciare al nostro rapporto in questo modo, per seguire una donna. Mi sono sentito tradito. E mi sono reso conto che forse anche tu ti sei sentito così ieri. Così stanotte sono stato tutto il tempo sveglio –“anche io” pensò il commissario- e ho deciso. Rimango qui.” </p>
<p>Salvo non disse nulla; non riusciva a trovare parole adatte. </p>
<p>Poi fece una cosa che raramente faceva, qualcosa che lasciò il suo vice molto sorpreso: andò da lui e lo abbracciò. </p>
<p>Si staccò, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e disse come se nulla fosse: “Ci vediamo in ufficio Mimì.” </p>
<p>Mimì annuì e sorrise, capendo che tutto era tornato come prima. Se ne andò. </p>
<p>Montalbano uscì sulla verandina e guardò il mare: era limpido, calmo, di un bellissimo blu. </p>
<p>Sorrise tra sé: ce l’aveva fatta. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buonasera a tutt*! Era da un po' che non scrivevo su questi due e l'atro giorno, leggendo "la gita a tindari", ho trovato così tanti riferimenti al loro rapporto che non potevo non scriverci qualcosa. Non so cosa ne sia uscito onestamente, è più una piccola riflessione del personaggio di Salvo che altro, ma spero comunque che sia decente lmao come sempre, grazie per la lettura e se volete mandarmi qualsiasi feedback sappiate che è assolutamente benaccetto! again, spero che sia decente e di non essere andata troppo ooc, fatemi sapere che ne pensate! alla prossima :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>